


La Constellation de la lionne et du serpent

by Peony_Broadbelt_of_Buckland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peony_Broadbelt_of_Buckland/pseuds/Peony_Broadbelt_of_Buckland
Summary: Un recueil de one-shots, inspirés de la trame originale de ma fanfiction consacrée à Hermione et à Draco, mais qui peuvent aussi bien se lire indépendamment.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	La Constellation de la lionne et du serpent

Les trois traditions de Noël

Sans avoir encore ouvert les yeux, Draco sentit la lumière d’un ciel chargé de nuages et de neige traverser ses paupières. Il flottait dans l’air une ambiance unique lorsqu’il neigeait. Comme si le temps avait cessé sa course et que le monde s’était arrêté.

Des pieds froids vinrent se coller aux siens et il frissonna malgré la chaleur dispensée par la cheminée (la magie offrait bien des privilèges, comme celui de dormir au chaud avec un feu constamment alimenté).

\- Bonjour, murmura le jeune homme d’une voix enrouée de sommeil.

Ses pupilles argentées rencontrèrent deux grands yeux noisette, pétillant de joie, encadrés par des boucles d’ambre.

\- Joyeux Noël ! dit Hermione en se blottissant contre le torse de Draco.

Le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques poussa un soupir faussement las.

\- Chaque année, je prie pour que Noël n’ait pas lieu. En vain… 

\- Et qu’est-ce qui te gêne tant avec Noël, Monsieur-je-râle-de-bon-matin ?

\- Trop d’effusions, trop de sapins, trop de cadeaux, trop de nourriture.

\- Si ce n’est que ça, ça va encore.

\- Trop de gens, trop de décorations, trop de paillettes… Pourquoi les gens mettent-ils autant de paillettes et de minuscules étoiles dorées ou argentées dans les paquets cadeaux ?

Hermione esquissa un sourire, une main caressant l’épaule de son amant.

\- Je crois que la magie de Noël t’échappe quelque peu, Draco. Ce n’est pas ça… Enfin, pas que ça.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Hermione se redressa sur un coude et observa le jeune homme, pensive.

\- C’était comme ça, Noël chez toi ?

Draco rendit son regard à sa compagne, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Hermione et lui se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que parler de son passé ne le fasse plus autant souffrir. C’était devenu un sujet de conversation normal entre eux. Comme si sa famille n’avait jamais été responsable des tortures endurées par la jeune femme qui dormait désormais chaque nuit dans ses bras.

\- C’était très superficiel. On recevait beaucoup de monde à cette période de l’année. Les Malfoy faisaient partie des hautes sphères du monde sorcier. Il fallait alors se plier, chaque Noël, aux conversations polies avec tel ou tel nom, pour entretenir des relations cordiales et pour parfaire des alliances liées à des ancêtres communs. Le tout emballé d’un joli ruban d’hypocrisie la plus totale. Tu vois ?

\- Pas du tout. Mais je n’aurais pas aimé, répliqua Hermione avec honnêteté. Pas étonnant que tu n’aies été qu’un petit con lorsqu’on était enfants.

Draco, qui observait distraitement la cheminée, lança un coup d’œil à Hermione et nota son air à la fois narquois et malicieux. Sans répondre, il l’attrapa par la taille et entreprit de la chatouiller au niveau des zones qu’il savait les plus sensibles chez elle. La jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux tant elle riait, gesticulait et se débattait comme un beau diable, tant et si bien qu’elle glissa du lit et atterrit par terre dans un « Tomp ! » sourd. Draco se pencha aussitôt au-dessus du matelas. Hermione rigolait encore, assise au sol, et essuyait ses larmes. A une époque, elle aurait regretté de l’avoir insulté, songea le jeune homme. _A une époque, elle t’aurait flanqué une raclée si tu lui avais fait regretter son insulte_ , répliqua une voix à l’intérieur de lui.

Hermione se redressa. Draco l’observa, toujours blotti sous les couvertures. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille (un euphémisme) et son pyjama était au moins une taille trop grande pour elle. Et, à l’humble avis du jeune homme, bien inutile. Elle était séduisante au coucher comme au lever et n’en avait aucune conscience, ce qui la rendait plus attirante encore.

\- Je peux te faire partager mon Noël si tu veux, proposa Hermione en enfilant des chaussettes d’intérieur (aux motifs de Noël, avait noté Draco quelques jours auparavant).

\- Non, merci. Je suis bien, là.

Hermione considéra son compagnon, l’air grave. Puis, d’un coup sec, elle tira les couvertures, dévoilant Draco dans sa nudité la plus parfaite.

\- Au temps pour moi, je recommence. Je vais te faire partager mon Noël. Et tu n’as pas le choix.

Traînant les couvertures derrière elle, elle traversa la chambre d’un pas décidé et n’abandonna le linge de lit qu’une fois arrivée devant la porte.

\- Je serai dans la cuisine. J’espère que tu sais où c’est, lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Puis, sans laisser à Draco le temps de se vêtir, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre en grand et s’éloigna dans le couloir.

Draco se précipita pour se couvrir d’un oreiller, le feu aux joues. Il se souvint ensuite que c’était le 25 décembre et que, par conséquent, le château de Poudlard était pour ainsi dire entièrement vide.

* * *

Draco retrouva Hermione une demi-heure plus tard. Après s’être habillé, il avait cherché la cuisine du château en pestant contre l’absence de plan ou de carte. Il était illogique de vivre toute l’année dans un lieu aussi immense et imprévisible sans avoir de repères. Comment avait-il fait, petit garçon, pour ne pas se perdre ? Pour commencer, petit garçon, la cuisine ne l’intéressait pas : seule la nourriture qui apparaissait sur la table de la Grande Salle comptait. Point.

La cuisine de Poudlard était gigantesque. Le jeune homme ne l’avait jamais imaginée et ne l’aurait jamais pu, au final. Une table en bois, immense, courait d’un bout à l’autre de la pièce. Des pierres claires permettaient à la pièce de conserver un peu de fraîcheur, peu importe la saison. Sur un mur entier, une grande cheminée qui aurait pu contenir douze personnes en son âtre, laissait entrevoir de timides braises matinales parmi les cendres. Des marmites et autres ustensiles dont Draco ignorait le nom étaient suspendus par des crochets. Enfin, plusieurs fours à bois s’alignaient parfaitement sur un autre mur, tous éteints sauf un, dont la porte était ouverte. Une flambée illuminait la grille posée à mi-hauteur sans jamais l’atteindre.

Debout devant la table, Hermione avait disposé certains ingrédients que Draco put identifier, même s’il n’avait jamais cuisiné de toute sa vie. De la farine dans un bocal en verre, des œufs, disposés dans un panier en métal, du sucre blond, du chocolat en gros morceaux, des poires et de la crème. La jeune femme, qui n’avait pas entendu Draco et qui semblait très concentrée sur sa préparation, était en train de casser des œufs. Dans un saladier, elle laissait couler le blanc tandis qu’elle déposait le jaune dans un autre récipient.

Elle se retint de sursauter lorsqu’elle sentit deux mains enlacer sa taille.

\- J’ai cru que tu ne trouverais jamais la cuisine, dit-elle, un rire dans la voix.

Elle sentit une main quitter sa taille pour remonter le long de son dos, écarter ses boucles de cheveux de son cou puis effleurer sa peau. Des lèvres remplacèrent les doigts agiles et un baiser fut déposé sur sa nuque.

\- Un Noël sous la couette aurait pu être une tradition à inaugurer, murmura Draco dans le cou de la jeune femme.

\- Noël dure vingt-quatre heures, répliqua Hermione en souriant.

Draco quitta à regrets la chaleur du corps de sa compagne et vint s’installer auprès d’elle, sur un tabouret.

\- Alors ? En quoi consiste ton Noël parfait ?

\- Hé bien même si tu te plains de la nourriture, je pense qu’il faut quand même que tu goûtes à la bûche de Noël.

\- La bûche de Noël… répéta Draco, l’image d’une bûche en bois s’imprimant dans sa mémoire.

\- Une bûche que l’on déguste. Pas une bûche que l’on fait brûler dans la cheminée, précisa Hermione devant l’air méfiant de son compagnon.

\- J’espère bien. Je suppose que sinon, les échardes restent coincées dans la gorge, non ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vas voir. Ça change de notre pudding. Car je devine qu’il y avait du pudding chez toi, je me trompe ?

\- Comme dans la plupart des familles britanniques, Sherlock. (Draco s’était mis sur le tard à lire des romans écrits par des auteurs moldus et s’était découvert une passion.)

\- La bûche de Noël est une tradition française.

Draco haussa un sourcil, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Ceux qui mangent des grenouilles ? Très peu pour moi, dans ce cas.

\- Tout de suite… Déjà, pour ton information, ils ne mangent pas tous des grenouilles. Et ils sont réputés pour leur cuisine dans le monde entier. Notamment en pâtisserie. C’est ce que nous allons faire : la pâtisserie de Noël française. Une bûche.

Draco embrassa d’un regard les ingrédients préparés par Hermione tandis que celle-ci terminait de séparer les blancs des jaunes d’œufs.

\- Tiens, toi tu vas mettre du sucre dans les jaunes et mélanger tout ça. Ça s’appelle « blanchir les jaunes ». Ensuite, tu ajouteras la farine au fur et à mesure.

Le jeune homme laissa Hermione lui mettre un fouet dans la main et lui tendre le saladier. Tout en obéissant aux ordres de la cuisinière, il regarda celle-ci monter les blancs en neige (il comprit rapidement que cela demandait une sacrée force dans le poignet car Hermione se servit de la magie pour que le fouet batte les blancs à sa place, tandis qu’elle préparait une petite casserole dans laquelle elle mettait du chocolat cassé en morceaux grossiers et de la crème). Quand les blancs furent « montés en neige », comme l’avait expliqué Hermione, celle-ci se munit d’une cuillère en bois et, prélevant un peu de blanc, vint le déposer dans le saladier de Draco. D’un geste délicat, elle incorpora le blanc monté en neige dans les jaunes mélangés au sucre et à la farine. Elle recommença cette étape plusieurs fois, aérant la pâte obtenue avec des mouvements lents qui finirent d’hypnotiser Draco. La pâtisserie était bien plus intéressante que ce qu’il avait pensé. En tous cas, la pâtissière le captivait. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il remarqua qu’Hermione avait revêtu un tablier aux motifs de saison au-dessus de son pyjama. Ils avaient véritablement chacun vécu des Noëls bien différents, au cours de leur jeunesse.

\- Tu ne mets pas tout ? demanda Draco en avisant la moitié des blancs en neige restés dans le récipient.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Ils sont pour la mousse au chocolat. D’ailleurs…

D’un geste adroit, elle se saisit de la casserole et, d’un coup de baguette, alluma un feu dans la cheminée. D’un autre mouvement de sa baguette, elle baissa les flammes comme on baisse celles d’une gazinière et alla suspendre la petite casserole à une crémaillère. Elle revint vers Draco avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Il est vrai que je triche un peu. On n’avait pas de feu magique à la maison.

\- Alors vous faisiez une bûche chaque Noël, avec tes parents ?

Le regard d’Hermione se voila un instant. Après la guerre contre Voldemort, elle n’avait pas rendu leurs souvenirs d’elle à ses parents, simplement car le contre-sort n’existait pas. Parfois, Draco se demandait ce qu’elle pouvait ressentir et, surtout, comment elle faisait pour continuer de vivre sans sa famille alors qu’elle était encore en vie, quelque part sur cette Terre. Elle ne parlait jamais de cet épisode de son existence et il ne la forçait pas à se confier à lui. Cependant, il n’oubliait jamais que la jeune femme face à lui était dotée d’un courage et d’une résilience rares.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione avec un sourire chaleureux. Mes parents sont souvent allés en France avant ma naissance. Ils adoraient ce pays et ils ont eu l’occasion d’y passer les fêtes de fin d’année. Du coup, la bûche a remplacé le pudding. En fait, j’ai mangé mon premier pudding à Poudlard, maintenant que j’y pense.

\- Tu n’es vraiment pas banale.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione posa un doigt enfariné sur le nez de Draco puis s’éloigna afin de récupérer la casserole. Quand elle la posa sur la table, le jeune homme put voir le chocolat fondu, chaud et onctueux. L’envie d’y tremper un doigt était irrésistible mais il se retint, par respect pour la pâtissière-magicienne qui se tenait à ses côtés. Hermione ajouta de la crème fraîche dans le chocolat liquide et invita Draco à mélanger doucement à l’aide d’une cuillère en bois. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme versa la pâte sur une plaque et l’enfourna.

\- Il suffit de quelques minutes, expliqua-t-elle à Draco qui l’avait rejointe devant le four. Tu sais que le biscuit est prêt quand des bulles se forment à la surface.

\- Profitons de ces quelques minutes, dans ce cas, répliqua le jeune homme en enlaçant tendrement sa compagne, le nez déjà posé au creux de son cou.

Hermione rit et se laissa faire, enivrée par le charme félin de Draco comme au premier jour. Une voix au fond d’elle se demanda si elle s’habituerait un jour à cela. Etre avec lui lui donnait le tournis et faisait faire des plongeons sans fin à son cœur. Cette sensation était des plus grisantes et elle n’en avait jamais assez.

Elle se dégagea malgré tout de l’étreinte du jeune homme, à regrets, et se dirigea de nouveau vers la grande table, effleurant le bois ancien au passage (cette table avait dû voir des générations entières vivre et déambuler dans cette cuisine). Sans plus attendre, elle s’attaqua à la mousse au chocolat, tout en expliquant la recette, d’une simplicité enfantine, à Draco. Celui-ci était revenu s’asseoir auprès d’elle et écoutait sagement, tel un élève attentif. Il fit ce qui lui était demandé : incorporer les jaunes mis de côté au chocolat qui avait eu le temps de refroidir un peu, mélanger, puis ajouter les blancs en neige au fur et à mesure afin d’obtenir une mousse chocolatée aérienne et légère.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses cette cuisine comme ta poche ? questionna Draco en voyant Hermione piocher ustensiles et ingrédients ça et là sans même avoir à trop chercher.

\- Je suis beaucoup venue ici à l’époque où je combattais pour la libération des Elfes de maison.

\- Ah, oui. J’avais oublié.

\- Ça a fonctionné, tu sais. Désormais, et depuis plusieurs années maintenant, ce sont des magiciens qui cuisinent dans cette pièce. Ce sont eux qui font les plats que nous mangeons. Comme des cuisiniers moldus, avec un peu de magie en plus.

Draco esquissa un sourire. Hermione menait ses combats avec passion et en parlait avec une conviction sincère. Ce côté je-veux-changer-le-monde-et-faire-valoir-mes-idées qui l’avait exaspéré lorsqu’il était adolescent le rendait un peu plus amoureux d’elle chaque jour supplémentaire passé à ses côtés.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que Poudlard a évolué dans le bon sens, tu sais.

\- Il me semble surtout que Minerva n’avait pas le choix, compte tenu du fait que tu as fait passer certaines lois spécifiques aux Elfes de maison lorsque tu étais à la tête du Ministère de la Magie, n’est-ce pas ?

Hermione lança un regard amusé à Draco. Celui-ci eut un sourire attendri. Elle avait été Ministre de la Magie durant trois ans et n’avait pas chômé durant cette période. Et pourtant, elle demeurait modeste, comme si sa présence n’avait eu aucun impact sur le monde de la magie et, indirectement, sur celui des moldus. Modeste au point de tout arrêter pour prendre un poste de professeur d’Arithmancie à Poudlard. Il se demandait parfois ce qui l’avait motivée à changer de voie presque du jour au lendemain. Il savait qu’elle avait été en couple avec Ron Weasley pendant son mandat de Ministre et qu’ils s’étaient séparés (en mauvais termes, d’après des rumeurs – qui restaient des rumeurs, néanmoins). Sans doute avait-elle vécu des moments douloureux et avait-elle préféré quitter sa vie pour une autre… Peu importait à Draco : si elle n’avait pas pris cette folle décision, ils ne se seraient jamais recroisés et n’auraient jamais développé cette relation. Que serait-il devenu lui-même aujourd’hui si la vie n’avait pas mis Hermione Granger sur son chemin ?

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda la jeune femme qui revenait vers lui avec la plaque entre ses mains gantées.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco ne l’avait pas vue s’éloigner vers le four.

\- A ta bûche de Noël, mentit Draco. Je commence à avoir faim. On n’a même pas déjeuné.

\- Il faudra patienter. On a encore les poires à couper en lamelles, la bûche à dresser et ensuite, il faut la laisser reposer quelques heures au frais !

Et, comme pour accompagner ses paroles, Hermione tendit à Draco une planche en bois, un couteau muni d’une longue lame tranchante et trois poires juteuses. Le jeune homme se mit au travail avec un plaisir grandissant ; il n’avait jamais cuisiné en vingt-sept ans d’existence et regrettait désormais de n’avoir pas essayé plus tôt. Quant à Hermione, elle démoula le biscuit avec soin, en s’aidant d’un torchon humide. Faisant rouler le biscuit, elle parvint à ne pas le casser et en soupira d’aise (c’était à son sens l’étape la plus délicate – combien de fois son père avait-il cassé le biscuit en le démoulant trop vite !). Enfin, dans un silence complice, les deux jeunes gens montèrent la bûche de Noël. Après avoir chemisé un moule à cake, ils étalèrent la mousse au chocolat sur le biscuit, disposèrent les fines lamelles de poire bien serrées les unes contre les autres sur la mousse puis roulèrent le biscuit afin de lui donner la forme d’une parfaite bûche. Hermione scella le moule d’un sortilège et, à l’aide de sa baguette, éteignit les flammes de la cheminée et du four puis envoya les ustensiles utilisés pour la recette se faire une beauté dans le profond évier situé entre plusieurs vaisseliers d’une taille imposante. Tandis que l’eau coulait et que l’évier moussait, Hermione ôta son tablier, l’accrocha à une patère, s’empara du moule contenant la bûche et invita Draco à la suivre d’un geste de la main. Le jeune homme saisit les doigts tendus vers lui et ce furent ainsi, les mains enlacées, que les deux jeunes professeurs quittèrent la cuisine de Poudlard.

\- Et ce petit-déjeuner ? demanda Draco.

Sans un mot, Hermione traversa le couloir et s’engouffra dans un hall donnant sur une cour intérieure. Elle déposa le moule sur un muret protégé par une arche. Ainsi, la bûche serait au frais une heure ou deux avant décoration et dégustation. Elle adressa un sourire radieux à son compagnon.

\- Nous y allons, Monsieur Malfoy. Mais avant, il semble que tu me dois quelque chose.

\- Et quelle chose, je te prie ?

\- Regarde au-dessus de ta tête.

Draco obéit et découvrit, dans les airs, à quelques centimètres au-dessus d’eux, du gui. La baguette d’Hermione était encore dans la main de la jeune fille.

\- C’est une tradition que je connais, cette fois, murmura Draco en se penchant vers la jeune femme.

Il caressa le visage d’Hermione du bout des doigts tandis que son autre main tenait fermement sa taille. Il inclina le visage de la jeune femme vers lui et pencha son propre visage lui-même – il était grand et Hermione devait se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur. La chaleur et les fourmillements habituels l’envahirent aussitôt lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. C’était toujours ça, d’embrasser Hermione. Une envie de plus, le désir de se fondre en elle et de ne plus être qu’une seule et même âme. Il la serra davantage contre lui, perdu dans ce baiser comme s’il s’agissait du dernier, enivré par la douceur de ses lèvres, par l’odeur de son parfum, par ses mains froides qui le faisaient trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il se souvint soudain qu’Hermione n’était qu’en pyjama et qu’ils étaient à l’extérieur, en dépit de l’abri offert par les arcades. D’un geste, il souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras et entreprit de la ramener à l’intérieur du château. Le baiser cessa et Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle battait paresseusement des pieds et ses chaussettes de Noël s’agitaient, comme si elle protestait pour la forme. Draco eut un sourire énigmatique tandis qu’il se dirigeait sans se tromper vers l’escalier menant à l’aile du château consacrée aux chambres des professeurs.

\- Je crois qu’on avait évoqué une tradition de Noël à inaugurer, souffla-t-il d’une voix rauque dans l’oreille de sa compagne.

Celle-ci se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu commences à apprécier Noël ? le taquina-t-elle.

Draco déposa un baiser sur le front d’Hermione tandis que celle-ci ouvrait la porte de leur chambre d’un geste de sa baguette.

\- Il semblerait que je commence, en effet… répondit le jeune homme alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

* * *

~ samedi 23 janvier & dimanche 24 janvier 2021


End file.
